We Hunt Demons
by lenkenobi583
Summary: Sam Harvelle and Dean Winchester are hunters searching for Dean’s father and answers to some hard questions. Trouble seems to follow Sammy wherever they go. Sequel to I Call Him Sammy. SamDean. Slash. AU.
1. Chapter 1

We Hunt Demons

Summary: Sam Harvelle and Dean Winchester are hunters searching for Dean's father and answers to some hard questions. Trouble seems to follow Sam wherever they go. Maybe hunting down a certain yellow-eyed demon that is haunting Sammy will be the only thing to end their struggle.

Warnings: Alternative Universe. Slash.

Author's notes: This is a sequel to I Call Him Sammy. Can be read alone but it the prequel is so much fun! )

Bowden Road was dark but Marsha Rogers wasn't frightened. She commuted into work every day and was used to the dark country roads. She hummed along to the radio as she approached the first hill of three that came between her and her home. She stopped at the stop sign and looked both ways. She felt rather silly as she glanced at the obliviously empty roads. Bowden Road was one of the few dirt roads left in town and many people who lived there moved out. Marsha was one of only ten residents in the old neighborhood.

While she was recollecting, Marsha took a moment to check her gas mileage. The price of gas was ridiculous nowadays and she didn't fill up as often as she should. She sighed as she saw the marker on E. Marsha could drive back about a mile to go get gasoline or just head home and worry about it in the morning. She decided on the second choice.

As she started her incline up the first hill, she was careful not to put too much pressure on her pedal. As she reached the top she could see a shadow in the darkness. When her headlights reached the shadow she realized it was just a man, a hitchhiker with his thumb out. He had a long trench coat and big boots on. She couldn't see his face clearly since it was covered in a grizzly beard. She felt sorry for the man but she couldn't afford to put her life in danger by picking him up.

Marsha kept driving till she reached the second hill. Her radio had died somewhere between the first hill and the second. This happened all the time in Huntsville. The Christian station became the Mexican station, or just died. The locals always said that there were too many signals in the air from neighboring cities. She groaned as the sound of crickets was the only music she had to listen to.

When she reached the top of the second she stopped the car violently. There in front of her was the same exact hitchhiker. But it couldn't be, she reasoned with herself. She quickly closed her eyes and opened them and he was gone.

Marsha breathed deeply and realized her car was freezing. She took a few deep breaths and noticed what appeared to be fingerprints on her window shield. She slowly started pressing on the pedal. She froze as there as a soft tap at her passenger window. There stood the man a few feet away from her car. His thumb was no longer stretched out. Marsha could tell he was holding something in his hand but she didn't wait around to see what it was.

She slammed on her gas pedal and drove as fast as possible to the next and last hill. As she reached the top of the third hill she felt her car slow down even as she hit the gas pedal over and over again. Her thoughts her jumbled and she wasn't sure what to do. Her house was at the bottom of the hill. Safety, comfort and life waited for her. When she saw the man again, she noticed his face was so dark she could see no eyes or mouth. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. She looked at his face but saw no expression as he walked towards her. She looked at his hand where he held something that she hadn't seen earlier.

When she realized it was a knife, she screamed.

"Marsha Rogers was found in her car on Bowden Road, stabbed multiple times. The police think she picked up a hitchhiker that later killed her." Sam explained to Dean as he parked his car in a gas station outside of their destination Huntsville, Texas.

"Wow! What a great case…a ghost that murders people. Cool."

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean mumbled while putting the car in park. He watched Dean throw his head back and sigh.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Sam found himself asking.

It was question that Sam wasn't quite sure he wanted to answer to. Sam and Dean had been hunting a few weeks with the trail on Dean's father getting fainter and fainter.

Sam loved hunting with Dean even though he was a bit controlling. What bothered Sam most was that nothing _ever_ changed between them. They weren't strangers but they weren't friends either. The complicity of their relationship was growing steadily. Sam quickly found out during their first hunt that Dean was straight or at least that was the angle he played. He shamelessly flirted with the women at the places they ate, at the hotel and basically everywhere they went.

Sam forced him to listen to Dean's answer and not his own thoughts.

"…and I'm sick and tired of taking these lame cases that your mom sends us." Dean growled.

"Lame." Sam found himself arguing back. In the few weeks he'd been hunting with Dean he let him win every argument. It was easier than arguing for thirty minutes.

"People are dying and you think this is lame." Sam stated.

He watched Dean roll his eyes, "You are so dramatic."

"You told my mother that you'd take any cases she had if I could come along." He found himself smiling as he finished.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean muttered, opening this door. "You wait here." He added.

Sam sighed. Dean ordering him around and being all macho was getting old and fast. He watched Dean enter the gas station and start flirting with the young girl working the counter. She was maybe barely twenty. She wasn't Miss. America but was very pleasant. Dean continued flirting till Sam decided he'd rather review the case file than watch.

When Dean returned to the car, Sam said nothing.

"Man, that's it. I'm never moving to Texas." He huffed. Sam glanced over at him. Dean was quickly putting the car in reverse and driving off.

"So, what did you find out?" Sam finally asked.

"I found out that Texas girls like to be in control when you flirt. So annoying."

"About the case." Sam found himself growling.

"Oh, yeah. Nothing. Nothing at all. Except I did find out where the library is so you can do your geek work."

His "geek work" as Dean referred to it was the reason they had solved four cases already. The first one being the hunt Dean's father sent them on; the hunt for the Wendigo. Sam stayed silent when they reached the library. It was the University Library, a tall building three floors high.

"Maybe there's some hot library chicks here." Dean smiled as they entered the library. Sam wanted to punch him in the mouth; the same mouth that Dean had kissed him weeks before.

There were quite a bit of people studying at tables, talking at computers, reading books and generally just being college kids. Moments like this made him miss college.

He sighed as Dean again flirted with the library attendant.

"I can't let you have access to those files without a school ID or a Texas driver license."

Sam stood back and let Dean flirt so they could get what they needed. Sam took a moment to scan the room. His eyes fell on a group of kids, probably freshman, studying. The group of six would randomly giggle at some joke Sam couldn't hear. The group consisted of three guys and three girls, the perfect little group; that seemed perfectly at ease with one another. He found himself being jealous of them.

He was perfectly content watching different people around the library until the girl Dean was flirting with called another male worker in. Dean's flirting didn't work on her like the girl at the gas station. Man, Sam loved Texas chicks.

The manger was young man, very young. He was short at about 5'7, with freckles, glasses, light sandy hair and a perfect blush on his cheeks. The kid that had a name tag that read "Ashton", looked nervous talking to Dean. Dean had the tendency to be threatening to other men.

Sam stole one last glance at the normal kids and notices one of the girls staring in his direction. He quickly figured out that she was staring at Ashton. She blushed when she saw Sam staring at her and went back to joking with her friends.

Suddenly, he felt Dean's hand on his shoulder.

"Sam, you talk to the kid." Dean leaned in and whispered to him, "He plays for your team." Dean smiled with his smug annoying smile and walk away. Sam stood shocked and slightly offended.

He looked at the obviously shy library manger. Sam knew his size was intimidating to some. He leaned against the counter bringing him closer to Ashton.

He felt himself talking and realized how long it's been since he actually flirted. He found himself repeating a line Dean often used and they both laughed at it.

This seemed to calm the soft spoken Ashton down. He laughed very quietly. Ashton looked around in the direction of "the group's" table, to see if anyone was watching.

"Your friend tells me you need records on the town. Mostly murders…" Ashton started.

"Yes, we do." Sam replied. "And any folklore you have on the tow; any ghost stories?"

Sam watched Ashton's face start to pale. He nodded.

"I can help you." He sighed. He left the counter and walked around. Sam noticed Ashton and the girl at the table quickly glanced at the other. Ashton led Sam down the staircase in the middle of the library. He thought about looking around for Dean, who was nowhere to be seen, then decided Dean could take care of himself.

When they reached the downstairs, they walked down a long empty white hallway. As they reached the last room, Ashton pulled out a key and unlocked the room.

"Everything you need is in there. Mostly the town's history…" Ashton mumbled. "But if you want to hear about local lore, you might want to talk to my friend, Jon. He's lived here all his life."

"Was that your friends at the table upstairs?" Sam inquired.

"Yeah." The smaller boy nodded, "They're waiting for me to get off work so we can head to StarsDust."

Sam looked at the boy he assumed was a freshman or sophomore. "A little young for drinking, aren't you?"

The boy gave a gentle chuckle. "Well, it's a bar but we aren't going to drink. It's where the jazz musicians from our school go to perform."

Ashton pushed the door to the small dark room open. He reached his hand inside and flipped the light switch on.

"Sorry, I'll let you get to work." He muttered.

Sam watched the boy lower his head as he started walking away. Sam reached out and grabbed onto the boy's arms, gently pulling him into the small computer/book room.

"Do they know?"

The kid got even paler and shook his head no.

"Dude, you need to tell them you're gay, especially that little girlfriend of yours."

Ashton looked away, he appeared to be ashamed.

"I'm not even sure that I am." He muttered.

Sam understood. Unlike Dean, his partner in crime, Sam was in touch with his emotions.

Sam remember being right where Ashton was a few years ago. Up until his freshman year, Dean had been the only person he had kissed. Pathetic but it was 

the truth. He doubted he'd been Dean's first kiss. Then Jess had set him straight, well, kind of.

Sam hated seeing this kid with his head down, ashamed of the way he was. Sam boldly lifted up the kid's chin and placed his lips on Ashton's. He pulled back and looked at the shocked yet blissful expression on Ashton's face.

"Well, you didn't punch me in the face." Sam started. He leaned and whispered in Ashton ear, "And I think you enjoyed that."

Sam captured Aston's mouth and the kiss deepened quickly. Sam had been aching for human contact since Dean had kissed him. Sam felt the small body press against him and Sam found himself wrapping his hands behind Ashton's neck. Soon Sam had Ashton pressed against the wall. Ashton moaned under him as Sam introduced him tongue into the mix. Their bodies fit like two puzzles piece. They pressed against each other as Sam continued exploring the kid's mouth.

"Achem."

The two pulled apart quicker to see Dean standing in the doorway with one of Ashton's friends. The boy's jaw was dropped and he quickly started speaking, "Um, we're leaving…I came…I mean I was dropping by to see if you were ready to go."

"Jon," was all Ashton got out before Jon walked away. He stood there unsure whether he could move. Sam felt guilt creep into his stomach. He really hoped he hadn't just ruined this poor kid's life for the next three years.

"I-I…need to go after him. Excuse me." Ashton looked him he was about to cry.

"Well, then…go on." Dean added.

"DEAN!" Sam was appalled by Dean's insensitivity.

"Dean?" Ashton muttered. He stopped walking and turned around. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pant pocket.

"This is for you." He muttered, handing it to Dean then without waiting to answer any question he ran after Jon.

Sam and Dean stood flabbergasted. Sam waited for Dean to speak.

"It's from my dad." Dean whispered.

"What does it say?" Sam inquired.

Dean looked at him, without his cocky grin and confident look on his face. He looked at Sam appearing vulnerable and unsure.

"Demon's Road."


	2. Chapter 2

We Hunt Demons

Summary:_ Alternative Universe._ Sam Harvelle and Dean Winchester are hunters searching for Dean's father and answers to some hard questions. Trouble seems to follow Sam and Dean wherever they go.

"Demon's Road?"

Dean's anger from catching Sam and the geeky kid had slightly dissipated when he recognized his father's handwriting. He could hear Sam talking to him but wasn't listening to him.

"Dean!"

Dean looked at Sam. Sam's button down shirt was slightly a skewed and his face still flushed from his little make-up session.

Dean felt himself push Sam into the small research room. He grasped onto Sam's shirt and pushed him against the wall that Sam had had the kid up against mere minutes ago.

"So are you using little kids to make me jealous or something?" Dean almost regretted his words when he saw Sam cringe. "Because I'm not jealous." He finished.

"Could have fooled me…" Sam muttered.

"What makes you even think that I…" Dean started.

"You kissed me."

Dean looked into Sam's eyes. He needed this silly attraction between him and Sam to end now, before it got them both killed.

"I kiss a lot of people." Dean stated. "I do a lot more with a lot of people, it doesn't mean a thing." He cruelly added. "And our kiss didn't mean a thing."

Dean wanted to add how he really felt. He wanted to let Sam know that he respected him and cared for him greatly. But he knew if he tired he'd give away all his feelings. He couldn't let Sam know. Sam would hate him if he knew the real him.

Sam's face didn't flinch like Dean had expected. He could have sworn there might be some tears forming in Sam's eyes but he didn't wait to find out. He released his hold on Sam and started speaking again.

"Alright, do your geek work and I'll go talk to that kid." He ordered.

He watched Sam tense up, apparently he didn't like it when Dean barked orders at him. Well, that was too bad.

"Dean, go easy on Ashton." Sam finally said after a moment of silence, "He's just a confused kid."

Dean felt anger rising in his chest. He wasn't jealous, he told himself. No, he had no right to be. Sam wasn't his and he didn't want Sam.

"I promise not to beat up your boyfriend." Dean found himself saying.

He could be such a jerk but he needed to be. Sam couldn't ever love someone like him. Sam was innocent in every way and Dean was not about to destroy that.

He left Sam alone in that small room. He didn't look back to see if Sam actually did have tears in his eyes or not. Dean didn't think he can handle looking at him if he did.

The last three weeks had simply been torture for Dean. He was forced to be near the object of his affections, the perfect and beautiful Sammy Harvelle. It was his damn fault, anyway. He had practically begged Ellen to let Sam come along with him. But he needed Sam. He needed to be near him.

He cursed himself for letting his thoughts run all over the place. He needed to focus and not make himself vulnerable. But he could help think that he never should have asked the other kid, Jon where is friend might be. Then he never would have walked in on Ashton and Sam. He never would have felt his aching to be near Sam, well, nearer than their current relationship.

Dean didn't really know what falling in love was like. Love was something that only got in the way and made you slow. Is father had loved and he saw the results of losing that love. His mother's death had changed his father so completely; so Dean figured maybe it was easier to never truly love someone.

So he'd never been in love before, but by judging the knots in his stomach, he just might be.

* * *

When Reina Garcia, Ashton's best friend saw Jon leaving in a hurry, she gave Ashton a curious glare. He stopped in his tracks when he spotted her, watching him.

"Ashton?" she stared.

"Not now, ma'am." He murmured.

She could tell he was upset about something but she decided not to press it.

"Whatever you say, sir." She grumbled.

When the older man had approached them, Jon had been the only one willing to show him where Ashton had taken the guys' younger friend.

"Ma'am..."

She could tell Ashton was upset but the fact that he was still using his normal polite tone; she decided to let it go. He started to walk away but stopped.

"Ma'am…uh…"

Reina rolled her eyes. She loved her best friend but sometimes he couldn't just say how he was feeling, it was so annoying.

She placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot in playful impatience.

"Reina, Dean Winchester is here."

She felt her blood drain from her face as Ashton walked away leaving her with her thoughts. She could hear her other friends urging her to return to the table she had been sitting at earlier. She couldn't move. Dean Winchester was here in Huntsville. That could mean only one thing; they weren't safe anymore.

_ Reina giggled as Ashton switched his car stereo on and a random John Williams soundtrack started playing._

_"Ma'am, don't make fun."_

_He took a moment to glare at her playfully before looking back at the road. When Reina turned her head back to the road, she saw a young man their age running towards the car._

_She screamed at Ashton to stop the car. She was thrown forward as the car came to a screeching halt._

_Luckily she was wearing her seatbelt and didn't move far enough to hit anything. She immediately looked up and recognized the young man running towards them. Jon Wesley was a music student like herself and Ashton, they didn't know him very well since he was in orchestra and they were in choir. When he reached the car, he laid his hands on the hood of the car and was panting. That's when Reina noticed the blood running down his face. He was screaming something but Reina couldn't understand._

_Then she saw it._

_She figures that this thing must be an "it". It was a tall man who was almost see-through. The figure wore a long trench coat but he was covered in darkness. What she could see clearly was the knife in his hand that gleamed from the moonlight._

_"Get in the car!"_

_Reina was startled as she heard Ashton scream. She never heard him raise his voice before. It was all going back so fast. The black figure was slowly nearing them as Jon climbed into the back on Ashton's small car._

_"Drive." Reina found herself whispering._

_Ashton was gripping the steering wheel but not pressing on the pedal. As the man neared them, Reina felt her whole body begin to shake._

_"Ashton. What are you waiting for? Drive."_

_She looked at him. She knew the wheels of his head turning. She knew the Ashton was thinking about whether or not this figure was human. If he was he wouldn't drive into him._

_She heard Jon whimpering in the back seat. She had no idea how badly hurt he might be._

_"Please, Ashton!" she begged._

_"Please!" John yelled as well._

_Ashton started to press on his gas when a shot rang through the air. Reina instantly closed her eyes. When she reopened them the dark figure was gone. She heard the tap on her window and she screamed. When she looked a man stood there. She knew he was real. He had a shotgun in hand._

_"Are you kids alright?" he asked._

_Reina felt her head shaking but wasn't sure whether she had answered yes or no._

_"I'm not gonna hurt you." His voice had a comforting, fatherly quality to it._

_She looked back at Jon, "He's hurt."_

_The older man nodded and started towards the back seat. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind, by what she wasn't sure. She saw his gun fly a few feet from him. The dark figure became visible. It was dragging the older man._

_Reina could her Ashton yelling as she opened the car door and reached for the gun. She had never handled a gun of any kind before. But like any teenager she'd seen plenty of movies. The pulled down on a part of the gun, hopefully that loaded it. As she aimed, she noticed the figure had his knife out. For the same reason Ashton couldn't drive the car, Reina couldn't fire the gun. She was afraid and unsure. She could hit the man who had saved them._

_She gasped as the gun was taken from her. She saw Jon with the gun grasped tightly._

_"Jon!" she heard Ashton's car door shut at the same time Jon fired the shotgun. She was trembling. She couldn't help it. How could a simple outing with her best friend have gone so crazy?_

_She watched as the figure didn't fall to the ground it simply disappeared. The older man stood up._

_"Stay with me!" he ordered. The all looked at each other as he started towards the woods._

_Ashton wanted to protest, Reina could tell. But as usual he didn't speak up. They followed the old and strange man to where a hole was buried about three to five feet deep._

_She felt her whole body freeze as she noticed the rotting human remains. The three of them just watched in shock as the older man started pouring gasoline in the pit. That's when she also noticed a box of something. The older man picked it up and poured it in._

_Reina felt confused as she realized it was salt. The older man reached inside his pocket and pulled out a large box of matches._

_Then she heard Ashton scream. The dark figure had come from behind and grabbed both Jon and Ashton. The gun Jon had been holding clattered on the ground. It was dark and she couldn't see where it landed in the dark. She turned back to there protector and noticed him loading another shotgun. As her friends were being dragged, man chased after them._

_"Burn the body!" she thought she heard him yell._

_Her whole body continued to shake as she ran over to where the man had been standing. She lowered herself to the dirt and ran her fingers across the ground looking for the box of matches. When she felt the box in her hands another shot went off. She pulled out the matches and tired lightly it. Her hands were trembling and each try was in vain._

_"Come on. Come on." She urged herself. Suddenly, she felt cold, hindering her even further._

_"Reina!"_

_Ashton's scream was unmistakable. She looked up and the figure was standing right next to her. His knife raised above his head. She stuck her last match against the matchbox and heard it spark. She tossed it in the pit and closed her eyes._

_As she opened her eyes the figure was gone. The fire was crackling beside her and the smell of rotting flesh filling the air. She was safe._

_The hours after that were a blur. They had taken care of Jon's cuts but he still needed to go to the hospital for a possible concussion. That had learned the name of the man who had saved them was John Winchester._

_Apparently from what Reina gathered he killed these things for a living._

_He had handed Ashton a note before he left._

_"If anything else wrong goes on out here, my son Dean will come."_

_They all nodded._

_"If you meet Dean give him that note, he'll know what to do." He explained._

_They climbed into Ashton's car as John drove off in a large truck that had been hidden on the side of the road. None of them spoke as they drove Jon to the hospital._

_Then Reina felt brave enough as they parked._

_"I hope we never met Dean Winchester."_

_They looked at each other and surprisingly all laughed. Everything was going to fine, Reina decided._

_

* * *

_

Dean returned to the upstairs of the library. Ashton. That dumb kid that had been making out with his Sam was standing next to some girl. They weren't talking which Dean found extremely strange.

"Achem." Dean found himself trying to get their attention. Why did no one ever notice him?

They looked at him like a couple of deer in the headlights.

"You're Dean Winchester." The girl asked.

Dean was used the starry eyed look girls had on him when they met. The confused and scared look this girl had was unnerving.

"The one and only." He grinned.

"I'm Reina and this is my friend, Ashton."

Dean looked to Ashton and smirked when he noticed the giant frown on the kid's face.

"We've met." he grinned.

After an awkward silence the girl started speaking again, "So you're John's son?"

He felt himself flinch as she mentioned his father's name.

"When did you see him last?" he blurted. His voice sounded like a growl and not his normal friendly routine.

He watched the girl looking the different people in the library staring at them. Maybe he had raised his voice a little loud.

"Um...Maybe we should continue this somewhere else."

Dean nodded in agreement. This was going to be a long night, he could already tell.


	3. Chapter 3

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sam wanted to hate Dean but he couldn't.

Sam paused in his research and leaned back in his chair.

He loved Dean. He loved those moments on the road where Dean would talk to him in a carefree manner. The times Dean would force him to sing along with him.

When you traveled with someone who wasn't family, you learned a lot about them. Every like and dislike that person has.

Dean was one complicated person.

_Our kiss didn't mean a thing._

He's lying, Sam decided. No one on earth could give a kiss that sincere and that trusting, and not mean it. Not even Dean Winchester.

The first time they had checked into a hotel had been awkward, Sam recalled with a smile. The lady had looked at them and grinned sweetly. Sam had half-expected her to start flirting with Dean like every other female they had met so far seemed to do.

"How many nights?" she asked politely.

Dean had put on his 'Yes, I am that cute' grin on and told her, "Just for the night."

Sam had rolled his eyes as he listen to the change in Dean's voice. Dean could easily go from normal likable guy to a flirt (or in Sam's opinion, a jerk), in mere seconds.

"Would you like a queen sized bed?" the pretty brunette added.

Sam started to laugh out loud but stopped when Dean glared at him.

Since then, those types of misunderstandings occurred frequently. At first it was hilarious to Sam but seemed to get less and less funny each time. After such a misunderstanding Dean would basically ignore him. One thing Sam hated more than Dean ignoring him was Dean not being there at all.

One night during one of their various hunts, Sam had waited up for Dean to return to the hotel room for what seemed like hours. He was overcome with worry for his current partner in crime. Then Dean had called him. He could hear some girl giggling in the background despite Dean telling her to shut up.

"Hey, Sammy!" Dean had started. "I'm not going to be back for a while, so don't wait up."

"Dean!" the girl groaned in the background.

Sam couldn't remember what his reply was but he knew it was quick and polite.

He remembered dialing his mother's number moments after hanging up with Dean.

Dean had issues, his mother told him, and don't get involved in them.

Even though his mother had been talking about the issues Dean had, he knew what she really meant – don't get involved with Dean.

After that he hadn't uttered one complaint about Dean or Dean's behavior. He simply talked to his mother about the hunts and asked how The Roadhouse was doing.

He must have watched five B movies that night before he fell asleep. It was the start of many lonely nights.

It wasn't like Sam couldn't flirt or that he didn't find other men, besides Dean, attractive. It was just difficult it find someone to flirt with, especially when each little town seemed to have one bar filled with men who looked like they'd beat him up if he even looked at them the wrong way.

Ashton had been the first person in a long time that he knew was gay. It was practically written all over the kid's face.

Then he saw that girl. She looked at Ashton with such loving adoration. That's when Sam knew this kid wasn't out. He was being selfish intruding in this kid's life.

It almost broke Sam when he saw the kid lower his head when they started speaking. He had been the same way for so many years. Ashamed of himself. He knew his parents would never judge him. And he knew from a very early age he was gay, which was partly Dean's fault.

But he remembered being teased at school. He recalled all the harsh and cruel words.

When he met Jess, he had loved her but knew he could never truly love her like a husband would a wife. She had been so sweet and understanding, and become his best friend in the whole world. After her death, college no longer seemed like the joyful and accepting place that they had lived in. It seemed like everyone judged him and no one loved him.

Those thoughts had been running in his head when he decided to pull Ashton into a kiss.

When he backed away, the kid looked pleasantly surprised.

"Well, you didn't punch me in the face," Sam started. He had wanted to be kissed since Dean had kissed him. So he leaned in and whispered, "And I think you enjoyed that."

Ashton was looking at him hopefully as they locked lips. Sam could tell they were both starved for attention. The kiss got heated up rather quickly. A soft moan escaped Ashton's lips as Sam pressed him up against the wall.

Sam didn't have much experience in kissing. He'd gone on a couple of dates in college. _Dean _had kissed him. Dean's kiss had been intoxicating. Sam found himself trying to mirror the kiss he'd shared with Dean. Sam could have kissed Ashton forever. He imagined that maybe one day he and Dean would be like this. Lips crushed together, bodies aligned, each panting for air in-between heated but sweet kisses.

"Achem."

As a hunter, Sam found himself flushed with embarrassment as he pulled himself away from Ashton. Not only had he not noticed Dean standing there but he didn't see the other person next to him. The kid was Ashton's age and he looked shocked.

"Jon," Ashton had started.

What had really worried Sam was the expression on Jon's face. The kid did not look disgusted or angry. He wore an expression of betrayal. He looked disappointed as he walked away. Apparently, this kid had liked Ashton but was too afraid to say anything about it. It was so obvious.

Sam had not only out-ed the poor kid but ruined his chance of being with someone.

Sam groaned and placed his hands over his face. He was so good at screwing things up. His research was going no where at all. Everything he found was useless. The deaths on Demon's road were being kept quiet. Why, he didn't know.

"You won't find anything there."

Sam nearly fell out of his chair when he heard a voice speak up. He looked at the doorway where the kid named Jon stood. He was leaning against the door with his arms crossed in front of him. He wore a stubborn glare that kind of reminded him of Dean.

"Excuse me," Sam started, wondering what this kid could possible know.

"What you want to know isn't there," Jon said with almost an annoyed growl.

"What is it I want to know?"

Sam watched the kid groan.

"You need to know what ghost is haunting Demon's Road. Because if this thing is still there then whatever body John burned wasn't the right one."

"John Winchester?"

Sam could hear his own heart pounding over the awkward silence. Dean's father had been here in Huntsville.

"Yes. John Winchester thought he destroyed the body of the man haunting Demon's Road, but he was wrong."

Sam reached into his pocket and began fumbling with his phone. He had to call Dean and let him know.

"How do you know that wasn't the right body?" he asked, as he put the phone to his ear.

As it started ringing, Jon answered, "Because I know where the body is."

Sam heard the phone crash to the ground but did not move to pick it up.

When the ringing stopped he could hear Dean's voice through the phone on the floor. "Sam!"

Sam looked the kid over again. He didn't look dangerous or threatening. Jon hadn't even moved an inch.

"Look there isn't much time," Jon started. "But you're going to have to trust me."

"Sam!"

Sam picked up the phone and canceled the call. Dean would be angry because he hung up, he hoped. Dean wouldn't worry about him – he never did.

"Someone told me they saw Reina and Ashton leave in your friend's car. That means they're going to Demon's Road to show him where his father burned the body," he explained. "We need to find them and I can show you where the actual body is."

"How do you know-"

"I'd rather not talk about it," the stubborn kid added.

Sam was worried even though he knew this kid wasn't a threat to him. He could beat up a kid this size in his sleep. Something was unsettling about him though.

"Well, are you coming?" Jon appeared to be anxious. But it was the worry in his eyes that convinced Sam to trust him.

Sam nodded and followed Jon out of the library. He felt his phone vibrating in his hand. He answered it as he followed Jon to the parking lot where the kid's truck was parked.

"I'm on my way there, Dean." Not even listening to the reply from Dean he hung up the phone. He looked at the kid as they climbed into the black truck.

"You've got to tell me what you know," Sam finally stated.

Jon simply nodded. "I…need to tell Ashton and Reina this too, so can it wait?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sam sighed. As the engine turned over Sam realized that this was going to be a long night.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Night had fallen as Dean, Reina and Ashton drove towards Demon's Road. Dean hummed along to his Metallica tape as they drove out of town.

"Take a right up here," the bossy girl instructed.

Dean obeyed but didn't speak. He continued humming. After hearing the story of his father and the dumb three kids, he really wasn't all that interested in talking.

The children, who really weren't children, chattered to themselves. In this case, the girl talked and the boy, Ashton barely mumbled back. Dean smiled at the fact that Ashton didn't seem to want to talk to him. The girl, Reina, was full of annoying questions.

"So if ghost are real does that mean vampires are too! That's so scary!" she exclaimed.

Dean rolled his eyes and answered, "I'd be more afraid of what's under your bed than vampires."

He grinned as the girl went silent for a moment.

"Well," she huffed, "If you've seen the dorms, you'd be scared of what's under the bed too!"

Dean laughed at her. He wasn't anti-social but sometimes he forgot how carefree the rest of the world really was. He was a smart-alec like her. She seemed like a sweet girl. The kind you marry and let your mom meet, not the one you jumped into bed with. Maybe Dean never dated sweet women because he didn't have a mother to bring the girl home to.

Dean quickly decided those type of thoughts were too deep and needed to end. He continued to follow the girl's directions. When they reached Demon's Road, he noticed the street sign said, Bowden Road. He noted the pretty white houses with white picket fences along the street. The houses were far off the street itself and all had their own long driveway. They were big houses.

"So, what's scary about this road?" Dean inquired.

He heard someone mumble something but couldn't make it out. That's when he saw a small cemetery off the road.

"I guess that could be scary," he mumbled.

Dean often wondered what it would be like to spend the night in a graveyard. But knowing what he did, he wasn't stupid enough to try it. When Dean's phone started ringing both Reina and Ashton jumped half way off their seats.

Dean laughed and laughed. With the children glaring at him, he looked at his phone.

Sam.

Dean almost didn't want to speak to him, didn't want to hear his smooth voice. But he answered the call anyway.

"Hello." Dean waited to hear Sam say a half-hearted hello, and expected him to go right into the conversion, betting he'd still be angry at Dean for bossing him around.

Dean heard nothing but Sam's light breathing in the background.

"Sam," he called softly.

Then he heard a voice speaking and the phone hitting the ground.

"Sam?" He pulled the Impala over and stopped the car.

"Sam!" He tried again, attempting to sound less angry and worried. The click of a call disconnected was like a slap in the face.

Dean automatically wondered if Sam was in danger. If he was, he'd never forgive himself. He remembered their last conversation.

_Our kiss didn't mean a thing._

Dean had even surprised himself with that cruel statement. He looked at Reina who was staring at him with a frightened look. She looked away from him and started talking to the quiet to basically non-existent Ashton. If Ashton was the last person to ever kiss his Sam, Dean would never forgive himself.

He calmly smiled at them and dialed Sam's number, counting every time it rang, hoping it would be answered.

The click, signaling his call had been accepted, automatically calmed Dean down.

"Sam?"

"I'm on my way there, Dean." Sam voice sounded composed But Dean knew his Sammy. Something was wrong – it had to be.

"Sam, wait," Dean ordered but was answered with the flat tone of a disconnected line. He growled in frustration and gripped his steering wheel tightly.

"So where the hell is that body?" Dean finally spoke up.

For the first time since they started the drive Ashton spoke up, "In there." He pointed towards the wooded area past the cemetery.

Dean opened his door and made his way to the Impala's trunk. He loaded a few guns as Reina stepped out of the car.

"Do you know how to fire a gun?" he asked as he threw one of the salt-shell rifles at her.

"No!" She exclaimed when she caught it.

"But you watch movies, right?" he joked with a smile. When he realized she was still frowning, he groaned and walked over to the Hispanic girl. He gave her 'firing a gun 101' and then handed her another gun.

"Give that to your little boyfriend," he murmured.

He felt like an idiot when he saw Reina blush. Even in the darkness of night he could see the flush on her brown cheeks. She obviously didn't know Ashton wasn't into girls.

She handed the gun to Ashton who was still in the backseat.

"Kid, get out of the car," Dean ordered.

"No!" Ashton snapped.

Dean was sort of shocked the kid had any ounce of defiance in him.

"Sir!" Reina snapped.

He rolled his eyes. These Texas teenagers were so strange calling each other, 'sir' and 'ma'am' instead of by their names.

"He's being baby," Dean injected angrily. He needed to find that body. According to the reports his father had sent him at least twenty people had been murdered on this road. The murders had stopped after his father had been here but then the murder of Marsha Rogers had happened. He needed to kill whatever it was murdering people and fast.

"Hey!"

Dean smiled as the riled up kid basically jumped out of the back seat.

"Alrighty then, let's go find that dead body," he laughed. But no one laughed with him, so that took some of the fun out of it.

Dean followed the girl as she and Ashton tried to lead him back to the spot where John had taken them. When they finally located it, the hole was easy to see. Dean found it strange that his father hadn't covered it up.

There was nothing but dirt and ash in the hole.

"Hold this," he ordered, handing his gun to Reina as he climbed in.

"What are you doing?" she yelled.

He looked up and could barely see her face in the darkness. "Obviously, I'm checking for remains," he answered, "How did you get into college?" His last part was more of an unclear mutter.

There was nothing but ashes. That could only mean one thing. This had not been the right body.

Dean groaned as he climbed out of the makeshift grave.

"So my dad didn't explain how he found the body, who it was, or anything like that?" Dean asked as he tried to get all the dirt off of him.

"No, he didn't." she sighed, "and when I set the body on fire the ghost disappeared."

"Like, fiery disappeared?" He inquired.

"I don't know, my eyes were closed," she snapped.

"No."

Dean turned to Ashton who looked frightened.

"He just disappeared."

Dean sighed.

"Great," he murmured.

"Dean."

"WHAT!" he snapped. He suddenly realized both Ashton and Reina were standing behind him. He looked in front of them and saw what was without a mistake, a ghost. But it wasn't looking at them or even coming towards them, it was walking towards the road.

"Is that the same ghost?" he whispered. He moved closer to it so he could see where exactly it was heading.

"Yes," he heard Reina whisper. "I think so."

"Stay close," he told them. He wasn't going to let people his father had saved get killed.

They moved through the darkness closer to the road. The he spotted a black truck parking behind the Impala.

"Jon," Dean heard Ashton gasp.

He watched the boy he's met earlier climbed out of the driver's side of the car. Then the passenger door opened.

"Sam."

Dean looked away from the truck back to the ghost and realized he it was headed straight towards Jon and Sam.

"SAM!"

We Hunt Demons

Summary: Sam Harvelle and Dean Winchester are hunters searching for Dean's father and answers to some hard questions. Trouble seems to follow Sam wherever they go. Maybe hunting down a certain yellow-eyed demon that is haunting Sammy will be the only thing to end their struggle.

Warnings: Alternative Universe. Slash.

Author's notes: This is a sequel to I Call Him Sammy. Can be read alone but it the prequel is so much fun! )


	4. Chapter 4: A

We Hunt Demons

Part Four: A

Summary: Sam Harvelle and Dean Winchester are hunters searching for Dean's father and answers to some hard questions. Trouble seems to follow Sam wherever they go. Maybe hunting down a certain yellow-eyed demon that is haunting Sammy will be the only thing to end their struggle.

Warnings: Alternative Universe. Slash.

Author's notes: This is a sequel to I Call Him Sammy.

_"SAM!"_

Dean felt his whole body freeze as he watched Sam turned to where Dean stood. Although they were far apart with darkness surrounding them, their eyes met instantly.

Years of training went to waste as Dean watched the scene start to unfold. The ghost moved and started heading straight towards Jon and Sam. Sam being the protector he was, grabbed the kid and forced him to stand behind him. Sam put out his arms in order to protect the younger kid from harm.

Before Dean knew it the black shadowy figure had reached Sam and Jon in what seemed like seconds. Dean snapped to his senses and lifted his gun. He almost fired when the ghost threw Sam into the truck and away from Jon.

When the gun went off and Dean lowered his own. He glanced over to Ashton and Reina. Ashton gun was still raised. Dean felt his face flush with shame. He hadn't fired.

By the look on Reina's face, Dean could tell she was just as shocked as he was. Ashton lowered the salt gun rifle.

Dean noticed that the kid wasn't shaking and didn't look afraid.

"Ashton!"

The three of them turned towards Jon who was yelling. He was kneeling on the ground next to Sam. Dean ran. He didn't wait to see if Reina and Ashton were following him.

This time when the ghost appeared, Dean was ready. He fired before the tall figure could even get close. He continued running till he reached them. He fell to the ground and leaned over Sammy. Sam was unconscious.

Dean placed his hands behind Sam's neck and lifted his head up. He noticed some blood flowing down the side of Sammy's face.

"Sammy," Dean murmured.

Sam eyes were closed. He looked peaceful.

Sometimes when Dean couldn't sleep at night he would turn over and glance at Sam. He slept quietly. Watching Sam sleep wasn't creepy Dean often assured himself.

"Ashton!" Dean yelled. "Keep the bastard at bay!"

Dean turned around and saw Ashton standing with the run raised. Man, that

kid was full of surprises.

"Girl…uh…Reina."

"Yes," he heard her pipe up.

He reached inside his jacket and felt his keys in his hands.

"Go to my trunk and get a bag filled with salt," Dean instructed. He paused a moment before throwing her the keys.

"Help me move him," he ordered Jon.

Dean and Jon dragged Sam away from the car and into the open field. He heard another gunshot but he didn't even look up.

When Reina return Dean ordered them all to get close. He snatched the bag from her and quickly made a ring of salt around them.

"Hey kid. You can lower the gun. We're safe in here."

When he finished creating the circle, he kneeled back down towards Sammy.

"I'm sorry, Sam," he mumbled. He brushed Sam's bangs away from his eyes. It was quiet, except for a random scream here and there. The ghost would appear and disappear, which scared the kids.

"Dean."

He looked up at Jon who was standing with Ashton and Reina. They were clasping hands as if that would make them safer.

"We need to burn the body," Jon stated.

Dean stood up and faced Jon. Jon's eyes were cold, Dean decided. They were blue and icy cold.

"Yeah, well, my geek boy is unconscious so I don't know where it is," he snapped.

"I know where the body is."

Dean noticed the boy's voice was emotionless. He noticed the cringe on Jon's face as his friends let go of his hands.

"Where?" Dean asked. Reina and Ashton both looked shocked as Jon turned away from all of them.

"At the end of the cemetery there's a large oak tree. The body is buried at the foot of it," Jon answered.

"Why did you kill him?"

Dean was surprised at his own forwardness. He looked the kid in the eye again and all he saw was a flicker of an emotion that kind of looked like hurt. Hurt that could only be explained as the pain of holding a secret.

"I didn't."

Dean gave a sigh of relief and smiled as he noticed Reina and Ashton did the same. But Jon didn't seem relieved.

"Fifty years ago, two men were killed out here, Jake Morrison and Robert Carlson. They didn't do anything wrong."

Dean watched Jon wrapped his arms around him himself, as though he was keeping himself warm.

"Except they were black."

The air seemed to get tense as a ghostly moan filled the air then disappeared.

"Ever wonder why this place is called Demon's Road?" Jon continued. "Because the people who moved here and started this community weren't like the other people in town. These people, my family, were hateful sons of bitches who couldn't stand to live any way else. Anywhere that there were black people."

Dean could hear his own breathing getting louder. He looked around at the houses in the distance. The beautiful white houses that didn't look the least bit threatening before seemed almost sinister now.

"Every head of a household here belong to a 'secret society' to defend themselves against what they claimed was an inferior race."

"Are you saying that everyone who lives here is a Klan member?"

As Reina spoke, Dean watched Jon slowly nod.

"Yes, the wonderful god fearing Ku Klux Klan." Jon voice was dripping with

sarcasm and anger. "Most people aren't any more. People move in and out but the hatred seems to be part of this land."

"So, how do you know about this, Jon?" Dean watched Ashton approach Jon slowly. It wasn't hard to get near him considering the size of the circle. Dean watched Ashton tenderly place his hand in Jon's. The movement seemed familiar to both of them. Dean looked to Reina and saw the expression on her face change. She knew as well as he did that that gentle gesture meant a little more than just friendship.

"Well, kids," Dean chuckled as they all turned and looked at him. "That makes this road a hell of a lot scarier than I gave ya'll credit for."

"B-but that still doesn't explain who the g-ghost is."

Dean whipped his head around and saw Sam, awake and slowly attempting to stand up.

"Hey, Sammy, take it easy," Dean ordered.

Sam smiled at him. The smile almost said, 'No, but thanks for caring'. It was adorable, Dean decided.

"I'm fine," Sam replied. "But man my head hurts."

Dean smiled and suddenly felt himself not caring about looking weak or strong. As Sam finished standing, Dean wrapped his arms around him tightly. He held Sam for only a second before separately and meeting his gaze.

"Can you please try not to get yourself hurt?"

"I'll try," he replied with a grin.

Dean saw Ashton holding Jon in a comforting and caring way.

"So, Jon, who is it?"

"I'm really not sure," he replied. "I…my grandmother said that one body was buried in the wooded area and the other at the old oak."

"The people who have been murdered on this road, Jon, that hasn't been random," Sam stated.

Dean let his confusion show as Jon nodded.

"Everyone who has ever died on Demon's Road was a grandchild of one of the killers," he explained. "After the first couple of deaths, people started sending their kids away to college or moved out. Marsha Rogers was my next door neighbor."

Another ghostly moan filled the air as if to remind them that this wasn't over.

"She came back after college. And I stayed here. We felt like we had nothing to fear," Jon whimpered. Dean watched Ashton laid his head against Jon shoulder and knew there was no mistaking their relationship.

"We weren't like our grandparents. We don't hate people who are different. We thought that would be enough."

Dean suddenly felt bad for this kid. Usually people who were being haunted, deserved it, but this kid didn't. He was only maybe 18 or 19 years old. He should be able to live it without fear.

"Alright then," Dean announced. "How far away is this tree?"

"About a ten minute walk," he replied.

"Good," Dean smiled, "Let's make it a three minute run."

Dean felt everyone's eyes on him.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Dean." Sam voice can from behind him, barely a whisper in his ear. "We can't put these kids in danger."

"Sammy, stop whispering in my ear," Dean said. "You know how that turns me on."

Dean watch Sam's pale white skin turns a blushing bride pink. Sam backed up and Dean almost missed the closeness of their bodies.

"Anyway, I only want Jon to come with us. Seeing as this ghost is trying to kill him, I thought maybe he'd like to see this through," he reasoned.

Sam nodded. Dean had taught him early on in their 'relationship' that arguing with him never really worked.

"You up for it kid?" Dean inquired.

Jon nodded.

"I'm coming with you," Ashton declared, gripping onto Jon's arm a little tighter.

"If you're going then I am too," Reina declared.

Dean rolled his eyes and said, "Uh, I only invited Jon."

Everyone groaned.

"Jon, I-" Ashton started.

Dean saw Jon turn to Ashton so that their faces were only an inch or two apart.

"Please," Jon pleaded. "This is something I need to do. I can't if I'm worrying about you."

Dean felt like an intruder at that moment. He couldn't turn away though not even when Jon closed the space between him and Ashton. The kiss was sweet and soft. It only lasted a moment before they separated.

At that moment, Dean thought of the girl. He had noted earlier in the car ride that she really cared for Ashton. He expected to see the scorned angry woman look on her face but saw only confusion. And another emotion that read like acceptance to him.

But Dean didn't have time to care about these kids' personal lives. He only had time to make sure they lived.

Dean reloaded his gun as the kids talked it over some more.

"Sam, you want to stay here and watch the kids?"

Dean really didn't want Sam to get hurt again. He needed Sam safe.

"What?" Sam's outraged tone put a smile on Dean's face.

"Well, you are the woman in the relationship."

Dean watched Sam's anger dissipate.

"You don't want me to get hurt," Sam whispered, his face filled with hope.

Dean shrugged and added, "Again."

He tried to keep his voice as cool and uncaring as possible.

"You-" Sam started.

"Can we save the warm and fuzzy crap for later?" Dean snapped.

Sam continued to smile and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'll watch the kids," Sam replied. "Only cause you want me to."

"Hey, we're not kids!" Dean heard Reina yell.

"Good wife," Dean smirked.

Dean started towards Jon when he felt himself being turn around. Before he could react he felt Sam's lips on his. Dean immediately responded. He had wanted to kiss Sam so badly, since that night at the Roadhouse. Dean curled his hands around Sam's neck as the kiss deepened. Dean did something he'd rarely ever done – he let someone else dominate the kiss. He let Sam forced his mouth open. He moaned as Sam's tongue started to explore every inch of his mouth. He wondered how far back Sam's tongue would go when he heard a cough.

They separated and Dean's knew his face was flushed.

"Who's the girl now?" he heard Sam murmur.

"You always will be." Dean replied, "Sammy."

"Guys!"

They turned to meet Jon, Ashton and Reina standing, and looking impatient. Reina's hands were on her hips and she was tapping her foot against the ground.

"I've seen enough guy on guy action to last me till next year."

Her words weren't harsh but playful.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean responded with a smile. "I'm going to the car." Dean could almost hear everyone's protest. And added, "By myself."

He looked at Reina and without a word she tossed him the keys to the Impala. He just needed the shovel, salt and gasoline.

Thank god this would all be over soon. And then he and Sam could pick up where they left off. But first Dean would tell Sam the truth. If Sam still wanted to be with him after that, Dean wouldn't protest. He deserved some happiness, right?


	5. Chapter 4: B

We Hunt Demons

Part Four: B

Summary: Sam Harvelle and Dean Winchester are hunters searching for Dean's father and answers to some hard questions. Trouble seems to follow Sam wherever they go. Maybe hunting down a certain yellow-eyed demon that is haunting Sammy will be the only thing to end their struggle.

Warnings: Alternative Universe. Slash.

Author's notes: This is a sequel to I Call Him Sammy.

Dean returned to the salt circle with the shovel and can of gasoline. The bag filled with salt still sat in the protective circle. Dean was amazed that the salt circle remained intact.

"Good thing it's not windy," Dean chuckled as he approached Jon. He noticed that no one's frown broke.

Ashton solemnly handed the salt gun to Jon. Dean noted that their eyes didn't meet.

"Alright, Johnny boy, we've got ourselves a body to burn."

Dean smiled when he saw Jon, kind of, sort of grin back.

"Dean, let me come with you," Sam said breaking the awkward silence.

Dean looked at Sam. Sammy. His Sammy.

Sam still had a small amount of blood dripping down his face and a bruise was forming at the right side of his forehead.

"Sammy, it's a classic salt and burn," Dean groaned, "We'll be fine."

His reassuring tone didn't do much to comfort Sam.

"He's just a kid," Sam argued.

"I am not," Jon argued back.

Dean watched Jon carefully step over the salt line.

Dean nodded and Jon broke out in a run with Dean following behind him. He hoped to God, or whoever was up there that this would go smoothly.

He followed Jon and had to admit that kid ran smoothly. He didn't falter even though it was dark. When they reached the cemetery, he spotted the large tree the kid had mentioned earlier. They ran through the small collection of headstones.

Suddenly, Dean felt a sharp pain as his foot connected with a rock he hadn't seen. He landed face first in the dirt and was so glad Sam wasn't here.

"Damn," he cursed. He felt an arm tugging at his and realized that Jon was trying to help him up. Jon's face was white and pale. He was staring off in the night.

He looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

Dean jumped off the ground and looked towards the giant tree that stood a few feet away. The tree looked dead and creepy. But what was really disturbing was dark menacing figure that stood in front of it.

The figure was no longer a blob of darkness. It was clearly a man dressed in old and tattered clothing.

"Jon, shoot!" Dean ordered when he realized that he didn't have the salt-shell gun.

Jon was frozen in place. As Dean moved to snatch the gun from him, Jon threw it with all his strength into the darkness.

"What are you doing?!" Dean screamed.

Jon looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm going to make this right," he stated.

Dean didn't know what to say. He himself was now unable to move as he watched Jon approached the ghost.

Dean finally found his words and yelled, "He's just a mindless killing machine now! What you want to say will never get through to him!"

"I'm sorry," he heard Jon say as he reached the ghost.

Dean of course wasn't shocked when the ghost took Jon by the throat and pinned him to the tree.

Dean searched for the salt gun but it had been eaten by the dark night. The moon was no longer shiny and Dean couldn't even see the ground clearly. Dean wasn't sure what he was going to do since the body was under where Jon and the ghost were standing.

He could near Jon's choking sounds as the ghost lifted him off the ground.

"STOP!" Dean screamed. He charged the ghost but was sending flying into the ground.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

Sam watched Reina and Ashton talk. It was apparent that Reina had thought she and Ashton could have been more than friends. She looked upset as he explained to her that he had been seeing Jon in secret.

Sam really felt for Ashton. But he let his pity pass as he realized Reina wasn't mad that he was dating a guy. She was just mad that he didn't tell her.

As the minutes passed Sam felt himself becoming more anxious. It was oddly quiet out here. The most dominant sound of the echo of crickets.

Dean could be so stubborn at times, Sam pondered. Sam should have gone with him, not been stuck with babysitting duties. Sam was glad he had kissed Dean.

He wanted to show Dean he wasn't afraid to press for his affection. Sam hoped something would come out of this relationship. The kiss had been nothing short of electric. He wanted to know if Dean could do other things as well as kissing.

When he heard a scream Sam stood up abruptly. He waited a moment and heard more shouting.

"Stop!"

Dean voice was unmistakable.

Sam didn't hesitate. He ran as fast as he could and didn't even think about if he had broken the circle or not. He ran.

When he reached what looked like a cemetery, he noticed the headstones almost glowed in the moonlight. He spotted the ghost and to his horror it was choking Jon.

Sam realized he didn't have any weapon on him.

"Dean?"

That's when he spotted Dean on the ground, frantically searching for something on the ground.

"JON!"

Sam froze as he recognized the voice as Ashton's. He was sure both Ashton and Reina had followed him. Great, now he had put everyone in danger.

"Stop it!" he heard Reina scream.

Suddenly, the ghost dropped Jon and turned towards them. Sam watch Dean rushed towards all three of them. Dean put his arms out and gathered everyone behind him including Sam. Sam had never seen Dean so protective before.

"Didn't I tell you to stay put!" Dean growled as the ghost neared them.

"Dean, I thought-" Sam started. He paused as he studied the ghost approaching them.

The black man's face was covered in long cuts and bruises. Sam noticed his clothes were torn in dozens of places. His death, he decided must have been horribly painful.

"L-leave my f-friends alone," Jon gasped as he rose from the ground. His voice was raspy because of the pressure applied to his throat.

The ghost wore a look of confusion as he look at the group of white men and the lone brown girl then back to Jon.

Sam looked towards Dean and was glad when Dean's eyes and his met. They were both confused.

Sam heard Reina gasp as the ghost appeared in front of her. He watch Dean's right arm come around her tighter. Without a sound the ghost gripped Dean by his jacket and then threw him to the ground. Sam instantly reacted and found himself being thrown as well.

He landed with a soft thud. Sam gasped when he realized he was on top of Dean. They started at each other for a moment. Sam could feel Dean's soft breath on his face. If they hadn't been on the job, Sam would have ravished Dean right there. But without wasting another thought Sam rolled off him and looked at the ghost, who was still staring at Ashton and Reina.

Ashton was holding her hand.

"Are you his friend?" the ghost inquired.

Sam could feel Dean attempting to stand up and he automatically pushed him back down.

"Wait," he felt himself whisper.

"No-" Dean argued.

Sam applied more pressure causing Dean to stay lying on the ground.

"Please," Sam begged. Sam was surprised when Dean didn't fight back.

"Yes," Reina answered.

Sam watched her answer with confidence even though her body was shaking. Sam knew that Reina and Jon weren't really friends. They just had an acquaintance in common, Ashton.

"He's my friend," she continued as the ghost reached out and touched her cheek. She shivered so wildly it almost looked like a convulsion and backed away.

"And my boyfriend!" Ashton inserted as he stepped back with Reina.

The ghost snarled and turned towards Jon.

"Is this true?" the black ghost growled.

With a short cough Jon answered, "Yes."

Sam motioned to Dean that they should slowing rise.

They all flinched as the ghost started to laugh. The laugh was so cold and cruel sounding.

"Well, aint' that somethin," he chuckled.

Suddenly, a white light engulfed the figure; the ghost's laugh still hanging in the air.

They all stood in silence. Sam looked to Ashton who clearly was crying. He wrapped his arms around Reina in a brief hug before running towards Jon. They hugged tightly. There were still no words between anyone.

"What the hell?" Dean groaned.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. No one had the answer to what exactly had happened.

"I'm gonna burn the body anyway."

"No!" Sam screamed. As his voice left him he heard everyone else yell as well.

Dean turned to him and gave him the 'you're crazy' look.

"Sammy," Dean started. "When have we ever met a malevolent spirit that just decided to stop killing people?"

"Uhhh, never," Sam answered; he decided he use the most smart alecly voice he could muster.

Dean started to protest but to Sam's surprise Jon spoke up.

"You're on my family's land. I won't let you." Jon pulled away from Ashton and stood atop the unmarked grave.

Of course, Sam wasn't surprised when Ashton joined him grasped his hand tightly.

Sam also wasn't shocked when Dean approached them both. Dean grabbed Jon and pushed him into the tree.

"Now listen kid, I didn't come all the way out here to let this spirit go on hurting people," Dean started.

Sam noticed Dean's voice seemed rough and angry.

"Just cause your granddaddies were murdering racists—"

"Dean, that's enough!" Sam snapped. Dean could be downright mean sometimes. If Dean was mean to him it was one thing but he couldn't treat someone like Jon that way.

"There isn't a body."

Reina's voice was nothing but a whisper. Sam let his gaze fall on her. She was standing there alone. Ashton had left her immediately to be with Jon. When neither Jon nor Ashton made a move, Sam walked towards her.

"Reina?"

Sam laid his large hands on her small shoulder, hoping he could stop her from shaking. She wasn't crying but she looked very sad.

"When he touched me...I saw," she started.

Sam tried to comfort her but he wasn't sure what to say. He wondered if the guys behind him were coming to join him in listening to her.

"They cut him up till he bled to death."

She looked at Sam. She was looked so short and tiny with Sam so near to her. She wanted to cry but couldn't.

"Then they fed his body to the dogs," she finished, shuttering.

"DOGS!" she screamed in disgust.

Sam backed away when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder that he knew was Dean's. Ashton and Jon were now standing now each side of her. Jon reached his hand and grabbed hers. Ashton did the same but Sam noticed he stood much closer.

"Sam."

Sam turned to face Dean. He could see an emotion that he'd never seen painted on Dean's face. He wasn't quite sure what it was.

"With no body, I guess it's safe to say that the ghost has crossed over. The bastard felt his mark in a crueler way."

Sam didn't know how to react to what Dean was saying.

The next time Dean spoke, Sam noticed a gruff chance, "Well, now that the girl is scarred for life...let's get the hell out of here."

Sam felt his breath leave his body as Dean pushed passed him. He placed his hand on Reina's shoulder and started leading her away. Jon and Ashton looked confused as Dean took Reina away from them.

"Sam?" Ashton asked.

Sam really didn't know what to say. He didn't know what Dean was doing. Dean was so unpredictable. Sam could only guess that something similar had happen to Dean before.

"Why would my grandmother say they buried the body at the tree?" Jon murmured as Sam started following Dean who was far ahead of them.

Sam stopped and turned.

"I wouldn't want anyone to know that my relatives fed someone's remains to dogs just because of the color of their skin." he snapped.

Sam felt horrible as the words poured out of his mouth. Jon seemed to agree because he didn't voice a word.

"Is Reina going to be okay?" Ashton whispered.

"No," Sam answered automatically, "Maybe."

Truth was he didn't know. He wasn't sure what happened to a person when a ghost shared its memories. They walked in silence and Sam purposely walked slowly. If Dean was comforting someone he was going to let him. Dean had never seemed like that type of person, and Sam was glad he was wrong.

As the morning light was glowing through the trees Sam spotted the impala and Jon's truck. Dean was leaned up against the impala with Reina standing next to him.

Sam turned around and stopped both Jon and Ashton.

"Now listen up," he ordered. "I know you two are probably madly in love. But that girl was there for you. And you especially," he added looking at Ashton.

"That ghost shoved his memories on her because she was protecting both of you. Got it?"

They nodded.

"So you don't abandon her, you understand?"

"Sam , we wouldn't—" Ashton started.

"Do you understand?" Sam added.

"Yes," Jon answered; Sam was guessing he had answered for both of them.

Sam turned around and gave a huge sigh of relief. He couldn't wait to get in the car and talk to Dean about the night's occurrences.

When they reached the car, he caught the tail end of the conversation.

"Just call me whenever you need to talk, alright?"

"K," she answered weakly, it was clear she had been crying.

Dean enveloped the smaller girl into a tight hug. Sam smiled at all three of them and said quick goodbyes.

Dean and Sam slipped into the Impala. They watched Ashton hug Reina tightly before Jon did the same. They appeared to be treating her carefully and even helped her into Jon's huge truck.

"Dean—" Sam started as he turned towards Dean.

"Shut up, Sammy," Dean growled.

Sam was a bit shocked as Dean popped in his favorite Metallica tape and turned up the volume.

"I don't want to talk about it," Dean added.

Dean was so unpredictable, Sam decided, so very unpredictable – but he liked him that way.


	6. Chapter 5

We Hunt Demons

Part Five

Sam and Dean drove in an irritating silence. Sam was losing his mind waiting for Dean to speak. Dean's Metallica tape ran out almost an hour ago and since then neither one of them had spoken. Dean was driving recklessly. Luckily, the highway was empty so Dean wasn't endangering anyone but themselves.

"Dean," Sam whispered.

Dean's eyes were totally focused on the road. He didn't even blink when Sam spoke again.

"Dean, please..." he started.

Sam watched as Dean's hands gripped the steering wheel tighter. His face was pinched tightly. He was annoyed but Sam decided that he didn't care.

"I don't care about your past, Dean," Sam declared.

He saw Dean tense up, heard the Impala roar as they sped up. Dean face no longer held any emotion that Sam could identify.

"I lo–"

Before Sam could form the word love the car came to an almost screeching halt. Sam was thrown forward. He yelped as the seatbelt pulled him back. The car swerved to the right and Sam could hear the tires screech as Dean moved onto the highway's shoulder.

When the Impala finally came to a dead halt, Dean ripped his seatbelt off and turned towards Sam. He looked hurt, and mad all at the same time. Sam reluctantly removed his seated belt and leaned in towards Dean.

"Don't you dare say that."

Dean's voice was low and sounded almost like a growl.

"But Dean I –" Sam desperately started again.

Sam gasped as he felt Dean grasp his shirt and pulled him near. Their eyes were locked. Sam couldn't hear anything but the beating of his own heartbeat and his unsteady breathing.

"Sam, I...We can't."

Sam didn't understand. Dean clearly wanted him. Dean cared about him. Dean treated him with respect (most of the time). What was his problem?

Sam silently reached his hands behind Dean's head and pulled him ever closer. He leaned down and set his forehead against Dean's.

"Dean..." Sam sighed. "Please, give us a chance."

"Dude, you are such a chick—"

Sam tightened his grip around Dean's head.

"Please, just let me talk," Sam whispered.

Sam closed his eyes letting himself listen to Dean's steady breaths, then pulled away and opened them. He wasn't going to hide the tears there.

Dean gave Sam a worried smile. They both leaned back in their seats, looking at the empty road in front of them.

"You know, when my dad died it nearly killed my mother," Sam whispered. "Who am I kidding, it nearly killed me."

Sam ran his hands through his hair. Dean's silence was surprising to him. He rested his hands in his lap and continued speaking.

"I loved my dad so much. I knew every time he walked out the door; he might never come back."

Sam lowered his head and stared at his hands. He could feel Dean's stare as he continued, "For a long time I was angry at him. Why was it his job to hunt these things? Why'd he have to leave me and mom all a-alone?"

Sam bit his lip in an attempt to keep the tears from falling, adding, "But while he was alive...my mother and my father they really loved and respected each other. I want that."

Sam finally found the strength to glance over to Dean, meeting his eyes.

"I don't care about the danger. I don't care that we could be alive today and dead tomorrow."

Sam bravely reached over and grabbed Dean's hand and finished, "I just want to be with you."

He held his breath as he waited for Dean to speak. Sam felt Dean's hand grasp his; his thumb moved gently across the knuckle of Sam's hand.

"Wow, do I need to make sure you didn't turn into a girl?" Dean said with a smirk.

"Jerk!" Sam yelled, wrenching his hand away. His yell was a playful one which was followed by laughter.

As Sam's laugh died down silence took over.

"I'm s-sorry, Sammy."

Sam was shocked to hear a quiver in Dean's voice.

"Sorry?" Sam repeated.

Sam noticed Dean turned away from him, looking out the driver's side window.

"You know, I kind of thought you'd ask me...after all the time we've spent together," Dean continued.

Sam felt his chest start to tighten. Since they started hunting together Dean had made it clear that he didn't want to pursue a relationship with him. Even though he wore a brave face sometimes Dean acted so afraid.

"Ask me what?" Sam asked with hesitation.

"I was there on the hunt when your father died."

Sam didn't move or speak. He couldn't even think. Why had Sam never asked Dean about it before? He knew John Winchester and his father had been on a hunt when his father was killed. But Dean had been no older than sixteen. How could he have possibly been on the actual hunt?

"Dean, just explain to me what happened," Sam said as calmly as possible.

He tried to remain composed but inside he was going crazy. He needed to know what the hell Dean was talking about.

"When my mother died, my dad became obsessed with killing whatever murdered her. Your father was dedicated to helping us. But as soon as he found out that he were hunting was a demon, he backed down. He didn't want you or Ellen to get hurt."

Dean stopped abruptly. Sam wished they weren't trapped in the Impala, in the middle of nowhere. He wanted to put his arms around Dean and kiss all his fear and doubts away. Sam leaned over as close as he could, placing his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Please, look at me," Sam begged. He pulled his hand away as Dean turned towards him. Dean wasn't crying but Sam could see the sorrow in his eyes.

"We had a lead on the demon. In the old days, Will would have never gone with us. After the Shtriga incident I guess we felt like he owed me and dad. He was the bait. It was a stupid thing to do. We moved too early, the demon attacked him. It ripped—"

Sam pushed himself forward. Sam silenced Dean with a kiss. It was quick. Sam pulled away but kept the space between him and Dean close.

"I don't care what happened," Sam sighed. He shut his eyes. He couldn't stand the sad look painted on Dean's face.

"You were sixteen years old, Dean. What could you have done against a demon?"

Sam opened his eyes. Dean's eyes really were beautiful.

Sam captured speechless Dean's lips. He moaned when Dean started responding. Sam felt like he was on fire as Dean's hands moved behind his neck. Sam pulled back as Dean's tongue traced his lips.

"Dean?" Sam whispered.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time."

Sam felt a blush creep up his cheeks.

Dean crushed their lips together causing Sam to whimper in surprise.

All Sam could think as Dean's tongue pressed against his own, urging him to battle was that he wanted to be closer to Dean.

Sam started to battle Dean's tongue and hesitantly started exploring Dean's hot mouth. Kissing Dean was like a drug. Each moment felt more and more right.

They separated a moment. Both of them were breathing heavily.

"Dean," Sam moaned as Dean moved to Sam's neck. Sam felt his whole body shudder in shock as Dean started biting his neck.

Sam grumbled under breath and decided he had to do something with his hands. Without another thought Sam moved his hands to the small of Dean's back, and pulled him he closer.

Sam didn't care that there would most likely be a huge hickey on his neck in the morning. The sensation of Dean's mouth and teeth working its way down his neck was almost enough to send Sam over the edge.

"I'm sorry, Sammy, for treating like I didn't care." Dean mumbled against Sam's neck, "I thought for sure you'd hate me."

"Hate you?" Sam groaned.

"For being there when…"

Dean pulled away from him. Sam automatically missed the contact.

"No, Dean. I don't." Sam said firmly. Sam could see the doubt in Dean's body posture and expression. "Dean, you know I felt a connection to you since that moment you kissed me, years ago. Can't we just try to make this work?"

"I'm not perfect Sam. I care for you but I can be a jerk sometimes."

Dean paused.

"Don't you think I know that?" Sam interjected, "Jerk." He added with a laugh.

Dean's smiled. His smile was lovely but still almost sad. Sam wondered if he'd ever make the sadness Dean seemed to carry go away.

"Bitch." Dean laughed.

Sam moved in almost nervously. Suddenly, he was kissing Dean again.

"_We ended up at the grand hotel, it was empty cold and bare..."_

They jumped apart. Dean's damn cell phone continued ringing. Sam leaned back in his chair as Dean pulled out his cell phone. Suddenly with the separation, Sam felt self conscious and immature. Had he really just started making out with Dean...in the car? But he couldn't deny that he had wanted to since they started their travels.

Sam watched Dean answered the phone. Dean's whole face seemed to fall the second he answered it.

Sam knew the other person on the line was talking because Dean wasn't.

When Dean answered a clear, "Yes, sir," Sam knew exactly who it was.

John Winchester.

Sam found himself hating the man more each and every day. That man had clearly raised his son to be a soldier. John had taken Dean on a horribly dangerous hunt in which he had to watch his father be killed when Dean was only 16. And now he just decided to call Dean up after ignoring him for almost a month.

"Yes, sir," Dean said for about the hundredth time and Sam found himself wanting to choke him for it.

He should be asking where the hell his father's been! Should be yelling at the bastard for leaving paper clues and unfinished hunts but Dean doesn't. He speaks so respectfully Sam wants to vomit.

"Yes, sir. I will be there as soon as possible."

Dean ended the call and Sam watched stare off into space for a moment.

"He's alive," Dean murmured.

"I gathered that much," Sam grumbled back.

Dean put on his seat belt and Sam automatically did the same. Dean could be a crazy driver so Sam decided it was better not to hesitant.

"He wants me to go to Manning, Colorado," Dean continued as he revved up the Impala.

Sam felt his stomach drop like he was on a rollercoaster ride.

"Why the hell would you need to go there?" Sam asked nervously.

Dean sped off on the shoulder and back onto the highway.

"Because there's a man there named Daniel Elkins that I need to find," Dean explained. "You know him?"

Sam felt uncomfortable at that moment.

"Yes, he's stop in a few times for Ash's help," Sam confessed.

_Please don't say this is about the colt,_ Sam whispered to himself.

"He has something we need."

"What?" Sam asked trying to sound as curious as possible.

"A gun that can kill demons."

They sat in silence till Sam found his choice of words.

"And your dad wants you to get it from Daniel."

"Yes."

"Don't, Dean," Sam objected.

Dean shot him a sharp and confused look.

"What the hell, Sammy? Did you hear what I said! A gun that can kill demons," Dean started.

"I know—"

"A gun that can kill the demon that killed my mother and..."

"The demon that killed my father," Sam finished. "Dean, something that powerful should stay hidden. We don't know whose hands it could fall into."

"Actually, you know exactly whose hands. Mine. Unless you don't trust me?" Dean yelled as he did a Texas lane change.

"Dean, don't be silly. You know I trust you," Sam pleaded. "I just...what would happen if a demon got possession of the gun. It could be the end of everything."

"I won't let that happen, Sammy," Dean growled.

"Please, Dean..."

Sam wanted to beg and plead some more but suddenly pain shot through his head. He felt like he was on fire.

"Sammy?"

If he had to describe the pain as a color, it would be white. He even saw white when he closed his eyes. He screamed as the pain continued. He placed his hands on either side of his head, attempting to block the pain out.

Clear as a picture of a screen Sam could see the Roadhouse, his mother, Ash and a petite blonde girl. She had delicate features, brown eyes and long locks of wavy blond hair. She looked harmless. Then her eyes turned black and Sam could hear himself shout. When he opened his eyes the picture was gone. Sam felt his whole body trembling. He could hear Dean shouting at him but he didn't have the strength to respond.

"Sammy?"

"Dean, turn around," Sam said when he found the will be speak.

Dean's worried voice asked, "Why?"

"I need to get to the Roadhouse," he explained. "I think my mother's in danger."

"You think?" Dean asked. "What just happened?"

Sam didn't know. Something like this had never happened before. Sam had had vivid dreams all his life. Sometimes the day after a life-like dream Sam was exhausted. It was almost like he had actually been awake in his dreams. He knew it sounded crazy so he never told anyone. But this, seeing dreams while he was awake. This was definitely crazy.

"I don't know. It was like a dream...but I'm awake."

They were still driving away from the Roadhouse.

"Dean –"

"Sam, I know you're scared. But I have to go get this gun."

Sam could tell Dean was leaving the part where he needed to because his father told him so unsaid.

"And I have to go home." Sam tried to make his voice sound authoritative as possible.

"It was just a dream, Sam."

"But I was awake!" Sam argued.

"Dreams don't come true. You don't know—"

"Yes I do!"

After he screamed, they sat in a short but bitter silence.

"My roommate in college, Jessica. I dreamed about her dying for days. I didn't do a thing about it. I went on a hunt in a town nearby. Classic salt and burn." Sam felt the tears coming as he remembered Jessica's pretty face and kind heart. He recalled the last night they went out together. It was Halloween and she had dressed up like a nurse. She had been so cute.

"I got back and she was dead...just like I had dreamed she was…"

Sam braced himself as Dean did a quick u-turn. The turn was fast and sudden.

Sam wanted Dean to speak. He wanted Dean to tell him he wasn't crazy, that he loved him despite the fact that he was a freak.

"The second after we get to the Roadhouse and check on Ellen, I'm going to Colorado." Dean explained. "We're going to need that gun."

"Okay," Sam agreed. He could tell Dean was thinking a hundred thoughts a minute. Usually Sam was good at reading Dean but the headache stopped him from thinking clearly.

"And you're not coming with me."

Sam felt his whole body tense.

He couldn't say that he blamed Dean. On one hand, who would want to be with him, the person who had let his best friend get murdered? But Sam then tried to think not so negatively.

Sam's neck still stung for him and Dean's earlier encounter. He could feel the bruise starting to form. At least he'd have a temporary reminder of Dean before Dean found out he was a freak.

"Okay," Sam agreed again. He didn't question him.

Sam knew Dean wouldn't find the colt in Colorado. If Dean ever wanted that gun he'd have to come back to the Roadhouse. Dean couldn't run away from him that easily.

The hours they rode in silence was more unbearable than before. Anger, fear and uncertainty hung in the air. As they pulled up to the Roadhouse, Sam noticed a few cars of regulars. He leaned forward and looked through the Roadhouse's two large windows. Nothing appeared to be wrong. He saw his mother walking around and people talking like it was a normal day.

Sam looked to Dean for a moment before reaching into the back seat to get his stuff.

"Sam, I—"

"It's okay, Dean," Sam interrupted. "I should have known you of all people wouldn't want someone like me around."

"Someone like you?"

Sam couldn't understand why Dean sounded so hurt.

"A freak," Sam muttered under his breath.

"Sam."

Sam clinched his bag tightly. He wanted to just jump out of the car and go back home.

"Sam, that's not what I think."

Sam searched his eyes. Dean's eyes never lied.

"I just don't want you going with me this time. And you wanted to come home. See? Everything is fine. But maybe you need to spend some time with your family. Maybe that's what your...dream was telling you."

Sam suddenly felt guilty for ever thinking Dean would hate him.

"Maybe you and Ash can talk about these vivid dreams."

Sam nodded. He couldn't look Dean in the eye.

"Sam."

He hesitantly lifted his head up and gave a whimper as Dean captured his lips suddenly and without warning. The kiss sped up in no time. Dean was the first to pull away.

"You should have come back," Sam whispered. "When you started hunting on your own."

Dean appeared speechless for a moment.

"I wanted to," he confessed. "But I couldn't face you and Ellen after—"

"My mother doesn't blame you Dean. She blames your father. And she let that anger go years ago."

"Well, if I had come back right afterwards you would have been a pimply, naive teenager," Dean smirked.

"Nah, you still would have wanted me," Sam smiled back.

"I bet," Dean laughed.

Dean hesitated a moment before he moved in to kiss him again.

"Dude, my mom could catch us if we keep this up." Sam meant it as a joke and was surprised when Dean back away in a second.

"Right."

Sam laughed as Dean looked around for his mom.

"Seriously, you're afraid of my mom."

Dean pretended to be thinking before answering, "Yes."

Sam leaned back in and gave Dean a chaste and quick kiss.

"Good bye Dean," he murmured as he climbed out of the car.

"Sammy."

Sam looked at Dean who sat so confidently in the driver's seat.

"I'll be back in a week at the latest," he yelled.

Sam found himself waving as Dean left. When the Impala was out of sight he slowly lowered his hand. He had waved to his father goodbye so many times as a child. At those moments he had never really thought of the possibility of him never coming back. Dean would come back. Sam knew he would.

Sam entered the Roadhouse on cloud nine. He quickly spotted his mother at the bar. The few hunters there were gathered up and playing some poker. He loved his home. Sam approached the bar and sat down quietly.

"Can I get you something—" his mom started but quickly stopped. "Sam!"

"Hi mom," he grinned.

She practically ran around to the other side of the bar. Sam opened his arms for a hug but was greeted with a punch to his gut.

"UGH!"

"Boy, don't you know to call your mother if you're coming home," she snapped.

"Mom," Sam groaned.

She broke her frown and hugged him tightly.

"Where's that no good Dean Winchester?" she asked as she pulled away.

"Mother!" Sam shouted in surprise.

She smiled at him.

"Mom, something wonderful has happened!" Sam started. He couldn't wait to tell her how Dean had been an asshole the last five weeks and now he was finally giving them a chance.

Sam didn't even realize there was someone standing behind him until he heard his mother say, "Dear, can I get you something?"

Sam turned around and came face to face with the blonde from his dream.

"No, I've got what I want right here."

Sam wanted to scream or shout as the girl raised her hand with her palm facing out.

He felt his body being flying in the air and connected with one of the walls behind him.

His gaze fell on the girl as she fought some hunters that were attacking her. He saw his mother get throw into the bar.

His body was glued to the wall and Sam felt helpless. When she had knocked the last standing hunter unconscious, she turned back to Sam.

"Hi, Sammy," the sweet looking blonde said.

"They call me Jo, well the girl I'm in is called Jo."

Sam watched her eyes turn black. He felt his head being forced against the wall. Then all he could do was succumb to the darkness.

Author's Notes

X I may have jumped the shark but I really enjoyed writing this chapter.  
X "Texas lane change" means going from one lane of traffic...all the way over.  
X I changed some things after this chapter got beta-ed, so all the mistakes are mine!  
X Please review! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 6: A

We Hunt Demons

Summary:_ Alternative Universe._ Sam Harvelle and Dean Winchester are hunters searching for Dean's father and answers to some hard questions. Trouble seems to follow Sam and Dean wherever they go.

Part Six A

Dean Winchester had to get to Colorado. Luckily for him the highway was clear and he was speeding like his life depended on it. His father's voice echoed in his head.

_Dean, I've found the demon. _

_I found a way to kill the demon. _

_You have to get the gun. _

_No matter what happens you have to get the gun. _

All Dean's life he, like his father, had one goal, kill the demon that killed his mother.

The life of a hunter was rough and one not many people could understand. Dean's relationship experience was limited. Relationship experience, not to be confused with Dean's sexual experience…he had no problems there.

Samuel Harvelle understood Dean. The way they were both raised and suffered through loss was very similar.

Sam had been trained as a hunter but Dean was sure his own training far surpassed Sammy's.

Dean had a lot he could teach Sam. But first he had to keep him safe.

Sam's vision worried Dean. He hoped to God that whatever was going on with Sammy was a onetime thing.

It had to be, he assured himself.

He stared at the road. It was not empty but the drivers around him were driving at a consistently fast speed which made it easier to drive and think.

Often when Dean drove his thoughts revolved around that night in his old nursery.

He would think about him and his mother leaning over his old cradle, watching over the Harvelle's baby.

Sammy.

He could still hear her screams not only in his dreams but when he was awake. He remembered his father handing him the baby. The smell of the fire and burning flesh still haunted him even till this day.

Dean had often wondered what the demon was after. Was it after his mother or Sam?

At first, Ellen, Will and his father had seemed to think it was Sam. But nothing ever happened after that night. No attacks on Ellen and Will or even after they moved away from Lawrence and built the Roadhouse.

So later, his father and the Harvelle's agreed that the demon must have been after Mary. For what reason they would probably never know.

Now with these freaky vision things happening to Sam, Dean wondered if maybe they had been wrong.

Dean had to get that gun. Dean understood Sam's reluctance to obtain it but with that gun he could protect Sammy. Whatever plans his father had to use the gun Dean didn't care.

It was quite a strange feeling to not care about what his father said. He had been searching for him at least a month. He didn't feel the same concern for his father he felt before he reunited with Sam. But his father was right about one thing, if there was a war coming and they were going to win, they would need that gun.

Dean's cell phone started buzzing and ringing.

Dean grinned as he remembered the last time his cell phone rang. He had been exploring Sam's mouth when they had been interrupted by his father.

Dean checked the road before looking at screen on his phone.

_Sammy. _

With a chuckle Dean flipped open his phone.

"Hey, Sammy baby. Miss me already?"

"Dean Winchester."

The voice was not Sam's.

It was clearly the voice of a young woman.

"Who is this?" Dean asked.

"Oh, I'm no one special. We've only met once before."

Dean felt his stomach tighten. He tried to remember if he knew the voice that was speaking.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked more sharply.

"You wouldn't recognize me if you saw me. But I've always liked being a blonde. Remember? Devil's Gate Reservoir."

Dean gripped his phone. Sam had been right. The Roadhouse was in danger.

"Meg."

"You didn't stutter, good job Dean."

Dean wished he was face to face with the hell spawn bitch on the other line. She had been the cause of many of his sleepless nights and guilt.

"Now, Dean, you need to come back to the Roadhouse." Meg instructed.

"And if I don't—"Dean stated.

"Well then, there's a pretty throat right here that I can slit. It's been a while since I gutted a hunter."

Dean froze. The cell phone in his hand suddenly felt heavy. Sam was in danger and he was provoking the thing that could kill him.

"I can be there in thirty minutes." He said as he conducted a sharp and dangerous u-turn.

"Thirty minutes?" Meg laughed. Her voice was so cold and sharp; it made Dean's whole body shiver. "Be here in ten minutes or I'm gonna start carving up some hunters."

"Damn!" Dean cursed as the demon hang up on him.

If something happened to Sam he'd never forgive himself. People don't just have waking dreams every day. He should have listened to Sam.

"Damn it!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sam had that dreamy feeling when you're in-between sleep and being awake. He tried to recall his most recent memory. He remembered seeing his mother and then that blond girl...and her black eyes.

He forced his eyes open. He was sitting in a chair with his hands and feet bound to it. The chairs and tables in the Roadhouse were thrown all over the place. All the hunters who had been there lay motionless on the ground.

"Mom?" he asked groggily.

He turned his head to see his mother still lying motionless on the ground next to the bar.

That's when he saw her.

The blonde girl was on what looked like his cell phone.

"Be here in ten minutes or I'm gonna start carving up some hunters."

She snapped the phone shut and looked at him. The smile on her face was confident.

"Hello, Sammy baby." She said in a mocking tone.

"Who the hell are you?" he muttered.

She laughed.

Sam never thought of himself as someone who got frightened. For some reason her laugh scared him to death.

"You're just like Dean, Sammy." She grinned.

Sam felt his breathing speed up as she mentioned Dean. No doubt she had used his cell to contact him.

"What did you tell him?" he asked, only he wasn't sure he wanted the answer.

"I just want him to get here so he and I can have a happy reunion."

"Reunion?" Sam almost wished he hadn't uttered the word. She laughed at him some more. The cruel and cold laugher caused him to tighten his jaw.

"Don't look so surprised, Sammy." She started. She looked away from him as she pulled a small knife out of her back pocket.

"Dean and his dad have met a lot of our kind." She continued.

She sat at the bar and began tossing her knife into the surface of the bar. She then pulled it out and repeated the action.

The noise wasn't loud but since it was the only sound in the room it resonated quite clearly.

Sam calmly closed his eyes and let his breaths become composed and steady. Dean would come for him. All he had to do was not anger the demon and wait.

"Your daddy wasn't quite as well acquainted with our kind."

Sam's eyes flew open. The girl's face was almost on top of his. He hadn't even heard her move an inch. She smiled then moved away.

"Well, not until the end anyway." She added.

"You bitch." Sam spat. "You don't know anything about my father."

She started to laugh. This time she didn't stop after a moment. She kept laughing. Somewhere in that laugh Sam could hear a real girl, a nice girl. Her laughter was being twisted by the ugly creature inhabiting her body.

Suddenly it stopped and she looked him straight in the eye.

"I know all about your daddy." She chuckled.

Sam opened his mouth for a comeback but she cut him off.

"I was the one who killed him."

He felt his whole body freeze. He searched the human eyes for a sign of wavering. There was none. This demon was telling the truth.

"Well, obviously not in this body. Little Joanna Beth here must have been ten when I sliced your father open."

"Y-you bitch...I…I'm going to kill you." He muttered. Sam didn't think of himself as a violent or angry person. But at this moment he wanted nothing more than to wipe that grin of the demon possessed blonde.

"You can try…" she giggled.

"Ugh…."

Sam turned his head to where his mother was attempting to get up.

"Mom, watch out!" he yelled but it was too late.

The demon stretched out her hand and sent Ellen flying into a wall.

"Ellen… dear. You're just in time." She announced.

Sam cringed at the word, "dear". It sounded so degrading coming from the little blonde.

Sam eyes followed her closely. Her small dagger was tightly in her left hand. She was behind him where he could no longer see her. His breaths became short when he felt the silver from the dagger on his throat.

"Get your hands off my son!" he heard his mother scream.

"I'm not gonna kill Sammy."

Sam closed his eyes as he felt the blade glide across his throat. She didn't apply enough pressure it cut the skin but it was still an uncomfortable feeling. He gasped as he felt the blade leave his skin. He felt his feet cut free from the bounds in a second along with his hands.

He didn't know why she had untied him but he didn't hesitate. He threw a punch knocking the blonde onto the ground. He couldn't think about the girl, that the demon was possessing. He had to think of his mother, the hunters here, Dean, who was coming here, and himself. There were too many things and people clouding his thoughts. He ran behind the bar and fumbled around searching for the box that could safe them all.

He desperately was shoving things around looking for where his mother had hid it. Suddenly, he noticed a safe built into the bar, he started turning the knob to what he guessed the most likely combo. When it snapped open the only thing inside was a box with the devils trap carved on it. He looked up and noticed the demon girl was slowly standing up. He cursed as he tired to open the box.

Suddenly, right then the door flew open. Sam lifted his head up to see Dean get thrown across the room and pinned to the wall next to his mother.

"Good, just who I wanted to see." She started.

Her back was turned to him and she was facing Dean and his mother.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." He yelled. He held the colt strongly, aimed right for her heart.

She slowly turned her head, in a way a normal human would never do. She looked at him with a greedy smile.

"So, it was true. The Harvelles do have the Colt not Elkins. I knew untying you was a good idea."

Sam suddenly felt ashamed. His family's job was to keep the Colt safe. He hadn't even told Dean where it was to protect it and now it might fall into the enemies' hands.

His eyes met Dean's for only a second before he felt the Demon reached out her hand. He was thrown like a rag over the bar and landed in front of the girl yet he continued to grasp the gun tightly.

He scrambled to stand, aiming the gun to the demon. She didn't flinch or move when he placed the gun inches from her face.

"Now, Sammy. Would you really blow this girl's head off?" she taunted. "I always heard you were a nice boy."

"She's probably already dead." He muttered. He could feel his body shaking with anger and fear but he tried to clam himself.

"Oh no, I kept her alive on purpose."

She grinned and folded her arms. She closed her eyes and whispered, "She's begging you to shoot me….how noble."

"Well, then." Sam heard the gun click. All he had to do was pull the trigger.

"You'd really kill your own sister."

TBC


End file.
